How I Was Forgotten
by Dinosaurs-are-blue
Summary: The door was locked when I reached it. Looking hopelessly at my shoes I knocked on the door. In a few moments Daphne swung open the door.  "Who are you?" She asked."I'm Sabrina, your sister?" I questioned."Who?" Daphne demanded, "Cause I have no sister."
1. Chapter 1

**How I was…. Forgotten**

**SUM.**

**Sabrina Grimm has been through a lot. I mean, she's lost her parents, gone through trials, and lastly... Been made forgotten. No one remember what she did to save them. She, herself, wonders why the Forgetful dust didn't work... It should have right? What about Puck? When Sabrina finallys sees Puck she knows something wrong... Somehow, people are forgetting... That she's even alive.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

"_**This is for the better, Sabrina," Charming said to me, "No one should know what you have done. Not even you."**_

"_**So you're going to make everyone forget about me?" I demanded, feeling sick with all the blood on me.**_

"_**No, Sabrina, we'll make them forget about what you've done."**_

"_**So everyone, including you and me, will forget about how I helped this town."**_

"_**Sabrina-"**_

"_**That's not fair." I snapped.**_

"_**Sabrina, it's for your safety and ours. You've done your part now let me do mine."**_

"_**I'm 12, helped save a your butts and they way you repay me is you're going to make me and my sister forget about Everafters! I know you Charming, you'll make Granny and them hide the truth from us."**_

"_**But it won't be like it matters," Charming sneered, "You'll be forgetting in a moment."**_

"_**This won't end well!" I cried, glancing at the town that was being covered in forgetful dust. I glanced up and saw the fairies throwing the dust in their faces as well.**_

"_**We're the last Sabrina," He said. He tossed the pink dust in my face.**_

_**Sneezing, I realized nothing went away, I still remembered.**_

"_**You will be a preppy girl, popular," Charming told me, "You've always have."**_

"_**Yes," I said, looking down at the town to see that people were forgetting.**_

_**Charming threw some of the dust into his own face.**_

'_**Maybe this won't be so bad,' I thought, 'My family will live together here and I'll forget and play along.**_

_**Only now do I wish that I'd of known that Forgetful dust has never worked on me before in my life…**_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE: My List<strong>

_**SABRINA**_

I turned slowly in the full length mirror in my room, about ready to barf.

I was in way-ripped up jeans with pink leggings under them, a pink and white hoodie, and white sunglasses with pink swirls.

_Keep my family safe_, I thought, _I have to be like this._

I'm seventeen and am stuck looking like a brat. I wasn't always like this, oh no, I was a healthy, spunky, girl that helped with a war.

Not like anyone remembers though, since Charming wiped everyone's, including his own, memory of the time.

"I can't believe I've been five years," I moaned, "Almost 6."

"Sabrina!" My mom called, I raced down the stairs to see what my mom and granny made for me.

"Pancakes!" My mom surprised, "As a pre-birthday treat!"

"Thanks mom," I said, rolling my eyes. At least my mother hadn't changed much and at least we still live in Ferry Port.

"Well?" Dad asked me holding his arms out for a hug, 'Doesn't your father get a hug?"

Rolling my eyes I hugged him. _He wasn't like this before the war _I thought, _the dust changed that._

"Hurry, darling," My mom told me as I swallowed down pancakes covered in powder sugar. "You don't want to be late as your first day as a senior."

"Kay mom!" I said, tossing the plate into the sink easily and grabbed the black messenger's bag.

After I parked my black sports car (with –sadly- pink swirls) I sat down and began making a list of the true Sabrina Grimm

**THE TRUE SABRINA GRIMM**

***Is in love with the colors blue, green, and dark purple.**

***Knows how to shot an bow, use a sword, jump off trees, survive in battle, and is the only one in this stupid town that knows about what really went down with the Scarlet Hand.**

***Loves to ride a bike (but can't.)**

***Reads books that sound like they are fake but are actually real (and does it without her parents knowing)**

***Has been longing to do a real case in the last five years but no one will let me (that is also because I am **_**suppose **_**to not know what Everafters are and the curse that the Grimms brought.)**

***Been in a magical book**

***Has gone to the future and has seen her past self.**

***In that future I was married to a fairy boy**

***Has had her first kiss with a fairy boy…**

***Wishes to know where the fairy boy went…**

I hadn't seen Puck in ages.

Where was he?

Did he die in war?

What am I supposed to do with this nagging feeling in the back of my head that he should be here?

Annoying me and playing pranks on me?

"Brina!" Tori, my best friend, said tapping on my window, "Let's get going girlie!"

I sighed, shoving my notebook into my bag and climbing out.

Maybe I'll see Puck today…

But that's so unlikely.

**Sorry it's soooo short! Next time there will be more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**PUCK**

I walked into the stupid high school, having no idea why I aged or even went to school.

"I'm an Everafter," I mumbled, "I don't _have _to age."

But it felt as though I was waiting for someone. But who?

New kid… Again. But I always ruled school. Girls winked at me as I past… All excepted one.

She was in ripped jeans with pink leggings under them, pink halter top, white sunglasses with pink swirls sat on her blond head. She was putting her pink and white jacket into her locker.

Her friend, though, hit her and waved in my direction.

"Hey," I said, deciding to stop. Why did the blond look so familiar?

"Hey," The blonde's friend said, "I'm Tori."

"Hi Tori," I said, but she wasn't as interesting as the blonde.

"Sabrina," The blonde said, looking me up and down. "And you are?"

"Robin Goode," I said, I've been cutting of the 'fellow' for ages. "Or, Puck for short."

Sabrina's eyes went wide, "Puck?" She asked, but it wasn't as if she could believe the name it was as though she thought I was familiar.

The bell rang and she fell into step with the rest of the crowd taking to kids and laughing with others.

"Weird," I mumbled to myself as I tried to rack my brain. "I've seen her before."

But it wasn't just that… It felt like I've _known _her.

_**S**_**ABRINA**

I walked into my bedroom, still in a state of shock.

_PUCK?_

"I'm studying," I called, "Don't come get me ok?"

"Kay, sweetie," My mom called, "Dinner is at 7 though."

"Kay," I called, then locked the door.

I took a deep breath and leaned back against the door.

"Sabrina?" Abrella, my own personal magical mirror, called.

Yes, she is a magical mirror, but I'll get to that.

"Abrella," I called, walking into the closet and looking at the reflection.

Also, my room is sound-proof.

"Yeah, Brina girl?" Abrella asked, looking at me from the mirror. I stepped in and looked around. It was sort of like the Hall of Wonders. Except this was my own personal armory, training arena, and magical warehouse.

"I saw Puck," I told her. She was my best friend… That knew my secret.

"Puck?" Abrella asked, shocked, "You saw him at school?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "But…"

"He doesn't remember does her?" She asked, shaking her head, "I'm sorry Brina."

She was during the war. She was in the trunk of the family's car, so her memory is just as good as mine.

"So'kay," I said, promising myself I wouldn't cry. I haven't cried in a long time and I wasn't planning on starting.

"What are you doing today?" Abrella followed me as I walked to a door labeled 'MAGIC'

Okay, so maybe I was addicted to magic. But after six years of living with it, I can definitely hand a little fairy magic.

Two large buckets of Forgetful dust sat in the corner. They were enchanted to keep themselves full. Along the wall were the magical items I've managed to steal back. Fairy wands, Godfather wands, Godmother wands, magical shoes, weapons, and other things lined the room.

I grabbed a fairy wand and waved it over myself. The clothes changed into light weight armor.

I know it's stupid, but I know some Everafters are planning on attacking again. Start another war. So, I'll be prepared and attack on the slightest start of a war.

"Sword work first," I told Abrella, she nodded and followed me to the room labeled 'ARMORY'

I looked around the room at all the weapons I've made, found, or just bought. I grabbed the nearest one and memories shot through me.

It was the one I won the war with.

The one that took the most blood.

_Bellator_

It means, Warrior in Latin.

I took it in my hand and swung it at the wall, chipping the wood.

Why do I train? Because the Scarlet Hand isn't all dead. I didn't get to kill all of them. I felt the evil presence watch over us for a while now. They're just waiting to start another war- And guess who has to save the Everafters sorry butts again?

Me.

Or, I can lose my family, die, and have Everafters take over the world.

"What do you want to start with?" Abrella asked me.

"Anything I can stab," I mumbled. "Anything you got, Abrella."


End file.
